With the continuous development of electronic technology, various mobile phones may be used more and more widely, and a user may often install lots of mobile software in a smart phone. The user may encounter the following two cases in a smart phone:
(1) Some software may not be used for a long time after being installed; if there is lots of such software and this software remains idle for a long time, the internal memory of the mobile phone may be occupied, and finally, the operation of the mobile phone may become slow; and
(2) Because the updating speed of software may be rapid, the version of the software may be too old when the software is used again by the user after being idle for a long time, and the software may not be updated in a timely manner.
Therefore, there is still room for improvement and development in the prior art.